1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor stator including a stator core and an integral stator cage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, driving centrifugal pumps (such as slurry pumps). In large motor applications, the stator can be heavy and unwieldy and therefore difficult to lift and/or manipulate during motor assembly or maintenance.